


Motivated

by AllenTraduction



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, Punishment, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenTraduction/pseuds/AllenTraduction
Summary: Will peut entendre Hannibal jouer quand il rentre à la maison, le doux crescendo des notes de piano planant dans le vestibule. Il trouve néanmoins un homme attaché dans la cuisine, l'observant terrifié.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 20





	Motivated

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Motivated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102053) by [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative). 



Will peut entendre Hannibal jouer quand il rentre à la maison, le doux crescendo des notes de piano planant dans le vestibule.

Il ne salue pas Hannibal dans le salon, se dirigeant plutôt vers la cuisine pour une tasse de café.

Attaché et bâillonné avec une serviette bleu étoilé contre l'un des fauteuils de la salle à manger, un homme aux yeux effrayés est actuellement dans la cuisine. Il a beaucoup de gris qui traîne dans sa queue de cheval sombre et lâche. Il y a aussi une sorte de tache indéfinissable sur son col qui n'est ni du sang ni du vin.

"Je vois que vous avez ramené de la viande fraîche à la maison", annonce Will , sa voix couvrant légèrement la musique. Il retire sa veste en laine écarlate et regarde la victime avec un soupçon de scepticisme et de curiosité. En général, leur viande n'est pas aussi fraiche, ou alors elle serrait l'étage pour être découper.

Hannibal, vêtu d'un costume trois pièces, examine ses poignets ronds en platine pensivement en entrant dans la cuisine. 

"Ah, oui, Monsieur Greenweld", explique-t-il, alors que l'homme se débat plus fort, hurlant dans la serviette et secouant la chaise. Will roule légèrement les yeux, prenant le chandelier à proximité et frappe le visage de l'homme. "La fin de la quarantaine, terrible habitude de fumer, porte un permis de conduire expiré. Je l'ai surpris en train de solliciter une fillette de onze ans pendant que sa mère quittait l'allée pour acheter des œufs."

Le chandelier de Will frappe encore, plus fort, enduit maintenant de sang frais et brillant.

"Peut-être que ça ne te dérangerait pas de couper les tomates et le céleri, Will?" Demande Hannibal, souriant d'un air narquois quand son mari expire tremblant.

"Pas du tout", dit Will, un peu plus calmement, en tamponnant le liquide rouge de son menton avec son pouce.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pouvez me retrouvez sur [ mon twitter ](https://twitter.com/AllenKune) pour suivre mes prochaines traductions ainsi que mes prochains écrits.


End file.
